Tables are turned
by outerelf
Summary: For once Inferno gets hurt, and it's up to Red alert to protect him, fluff Red Alert/Inferno
1. Chapter 1

Inferno sighed as he dropped the energon cube onto the table

Aww, I'm always so mean to Red, I decided to switch the tables for once.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno sighed as he dropped the energon cube onto the table. Once again, a shot at love had been wasted. The femme he had been pursuing had suddenly started avoiding him, a sure sign that what was starting to be a wonderful relationship had once again gone down the drain. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Inferno complained to Jazz in the crowded cafeteria. "Every time I try, the femme's suddenly seem to get chased away or something."

Jazz snorted as he took a sip out of his own cube. "Maybe it's because you're friends with Red Alert?" he teased gently. It seemed like the entire Arc knew that Red Alert had a crush on Inferno, except for Inferno. Poor Red Alert would always vanish whenever Inferno brought in his newest love.

Jazz took another sip as Inferno contemplated this. "No. I didn't have time enough to introduce her. Besides, what's wrong with Red Alert? He's a perfectly fine mech." Inferno grumbled.

Jazz wondered if Red Alert still had any hope of claiming Inferno for his own. Then decided that the security director did not. After all, unless he confessed, Inferno would forever remain oblivious. "Well, well, well." Jazz muttered, surprised. "Here comes the security director right now—"

"Inferno, Jazz, Twins, get over here now!" Red Alert roared into the crowd. The bots fell silent as the confused mechs moved to where Red Alert stood glaring. "What happened to you lot? We've been trying to contact you over the links for the past three breems."

Jazz frowned and lifted his up. "My link's on and working perfectly fine."

Red Alert's scowl just grew deeper, and he motioned them onwards. "Come along then. Prime summoned you about five breems ago, and has been waiting ever since."

The group exchanged puzzled glances. Inferno was the first to speak. "What for?"

Red Alert said nothing, leaving an even more confused group in his wake. Red Alert would often indulge information to Inferno; in fact, a mech could tell just how Red Alert was feeling by the longer he would talk to Inferno. On good days, he might spend a long time listening, on bad days; he would talk, often mumbling at best.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finally, you lot are here!" Prime snapped. He was defiantly agitated as he shifted in his chair, and glancing at the clock. "Why didn't you answer your pagers?"

"We had them on, but they never received any messages." Jazz replied, as the twins exchanged knowing glances.

"It might be because of Wheeljack. He said that he was developing a new jammer."

BOOM! The sound echoed for a few moments, and the pagers blinked with a brand new message. Actually, ten new messages. Red Alert shook his head; the angry tension that seemed to of marked his way to the room, seemed to drain from his body.

Prime shook his head, and said, "Now, as you know, we're attempting to build up a good relationship with this planet. Unfortunately, there have been problems. In order to change those problems, I'm sending all here in this room except Prowl to the main city and to start getting to know the citizens."

Sideswipe pointed to his antisocial brother, "Including him?"

"Yes, if you get attacked, Sunstreaker will be there to help. However, if you are not attacked, Sunstreaker, you will be on your best behavior. Understand?"

Sunstreaker nodded, scowling. Then Inferno realized something. "So, Red Alert is coming with us?"

"Yes. Any more questions?" Without waiting for a reply, Prime said, "Dismissed. Prowl will further explain your mission."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno hummed happily to himself as he drove along. Red Alert drove next to him, listening to the happy humming sound. "Well Inferno," Red Alert said hesitantly, "How did your date go with the femme last night?"

Inferno sighed at the question. "Not so well. This morning, when I tried talking to her, she gave me the cold shoulder."

Red Alert muttered something, and said in a louder voice, "Hmm. That's interesting."

Red Alert could hear Jazz choke and the twins engines revved once. Inferno muttered, "You seem to get such joy out of listening to my love life fail miserably."

Red Alert sighed, "If you remember, it's you who usually comes wailing to me about how such-and-such was actually in love with another, and you were just being used. Maybe you should look elsewhere?"

Inferno fell silent at that, and the other three dropped back a little. Far enough that it would help Inferno speak, but not so far back that they couldn't hear what Inferno was about to say. "Well Red—"

BOOM! Inferno yelled incoherently as an explosion rocked the ground nearby. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were instantly up and running, reminding each other how many points each Decepticon was. Jazz moved up beside Inferno and Red Alert as he said, "We need to get out of here! There's an entire army of 'cons coming up behind the three attacking us—"

Another loud explosion rocked the ground. Jazz roared to the twins, "fall back! We have to get to the Arc!"

The twins ignored him as they ripped apart the three who were foolishly attacking the Autobots. Red Alert decided to resort to blackmail. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, unless you get back here now, I'll send Prime a video of you two painting his entire room pink!"

That caught the twins attention. "Now, surely you didn't…" Sideswipe breathed, unbelieving.

"I did get it on camera, so unless you want that circulating throughout the entire crew, or have a madder then a dynobot Prime on your skid-plates, get moving!"

The twins gulped, changed, and sped off back towards the Arc. Red Alert sighed in relief, and drove after them, keeping a careful optic in the sky as he contacted Prowl. "Prowl, the entire Decepticon army is here. We need the entire Arc out here to help if we want to come back in one piece—"

BOOM! Red Alert flinched as Inferno screamed in pain, changing into his robot form without a second thought, catching the wounded Inferno. "Inferno, are you alright?" Red Alert asked worriedly.

Inferno didn't reply. Red Alert felt the energon running onto his hands, and his hands clenched tighter. "Jazz, you take over. Get the rest of the bots to safety. I'm going to take Inferno, and try hiding out in the forest." Red Alert gestured to the thick, dense forest that surrounded them.

Jazz nodded. It was standard procedure. "Just don't get caught."

"I won't." Red Alert grunted and he quickly dragged Inferno off into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert found a cave, miraculously. It was just big enough to hold the two of them, and was thankfully dry. Red Alert placed Inferno down, exhausted from the carrying. Inferno was a good deal bigger and heavier then Red Alert.

Red Alert collapsed next to Inferno, checking over the wounds. Nothing serious, it had just caused a temporary shock to his servers, making him slip into a temporary recharge. Red Alert stood up, positioned himself next to the mouth of the cave, and watched for any Decepticons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sighed in relief as he got the message that the autobot's had won. He gave the autobots his position, and took a defensive position once more, but no longer paying it the same amount of attention that he normally would of.

Inferno onlined slowly, and in mounting confusion. "Red, what are we doing here? What's going on? Where are the 'cons?"

Red alert explained the situation, al the while, keeping one eye on the surrounding forest. It was because he was paying attention to the forest that they survived. Red Alert instantly spotted the dark shape that blasted towards them. With a speed born of surprise, Red Alert fired his own rocket. The two rockets met midair, and exploded. Inferno winced, throwing one arm up to protect his optics.

Red Alert crouched in front of the still weak Inferno, optics scanning for Decepticons. Inferno weakly whispered, "Red, off to your right."

Red turned his head ever so slightly, and watched out of his peripheral vision. A shadow moved through the trees, attempting to be sneaky. Red Alert fired. The Decepticon dropped like a stone.

Inferno cheered raggedly, and Red Alert shifted until he could once again watch the entire forest. He spotted the mech seconds before it was on top of him. He ducked fast, fist ramming upwards to catch the Decepticon in the gut. As the Decepticon crumpled, another rocket blast caught Red Alert's auditory receptors. Without thinking, he shot off his own rocket, the two of them hitting in midair, once again destroying each other.

This time, Red Alert fired off another one, and Red Alert heard the satisfactory crunch of metal breaking. Inferno weakly got to his feet, and grinned. "Good job Red."

Red Alert nodded, but his optics never left the forest as he sensed one more Decepticon hovering on the edge of the forest. A blast echoed in the tiny cave, and Red Alert looked up. A giant piece of the ceiling was falling strait for, "INFERNO!" Red Alert shouted, and tackled his friend out of the way.

Inferno gasped for breath, as Red Alert reluctantly got off. It might have been a fast reluctant, but there was still one more Decepticon… "Inferno, do you see the Decepticon anywhere?"

Inferno shook his head. "No. But we're lucky we landed outside of the cave. We might have been crushed otherwise."

Red Alert muttered "Yeah, at least then it would have been more defensible," but he didn't say it loud enough for Inferno to hear.

The Decepticon apparently ran out of bullets for he rushed out of hiding, fist clenched, and roaring a battle cry. Red Alert ducked, foot lashing out. The Decepticon caught it, flipping Red Alert onto his back. Red Alert lay stunned for a second, and grabbed the nearby foot, digging his fingers into the sensitive wires. The Decepticon roared in pain, and Red Alert climbed shakily to his feet. His optics looked for Inferno, and spotted him.

Inferno recognized that in his weakened condition that he would just be a hindrance and had retreated back to the mouth of the cave. He caught Red Alert's optics, and tossed him his gun. "Blast that 'con!" Inferno cheered.

Red Alert caught the gun, and fired twice. The Decepticon dropped dead. Inferno grinned as he wrapped an arm around the security director. "Ya did it Red!"

"Yes. Thank you for lending me your gun." Red Alert said softly, handing back the gun.

Inferno took it, and sub-spaced it. Red Alert wished that Inferno would continue holding him, however he could hear voices… "Looks like our rescue and ticket home has just arrived too late." He said dryly.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hmmm. I'm not sure what to stay. It seems a little rushed, but it's ok I suppose. Anyways, I'm posting it up just to see what others have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, people asked for more, so I'm giving them more.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno sat slowly into the chair, optics locked on the half-recharging Red Alert. "Red, why don't you go get some sleep?"

"It's right after a long, vicious battle; most of the other bots will fall asleep if I hand it over to them. I've been through worse."

Inferno's optic ridge rose. "How much worse?"

"There was this one time when I was on a tiny base. About one hundred different mechs altogether. They had a party all night long, fought the next day, celebrated for another night, and the fourth night it was my turn to watch, so I took it."

Inferno winced. "How did ya stay awake?"

"I imagined what it would be like if Decepticons attacked and caught them sleeping." Red Alert said softly, his optics leaving the cameras for a split moment to rest on Inferno.

"Ah, did you have a special mech their?" Inferno asked, suddenly curious.

Red Alert stared back, looking caught for a moment. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"Aw, c'mon Red, surely you had to have had someone whom you were willing to tell everything to. After all, it isn't right that you should bottle up all your emotions—"

"You're the first." It was said so softly, Inferno nearly missed it.

The fire truck looked hard at his friend, Red Alert was staring at the cameras, but fidgeting slightly. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I swear Red, sometimes it easier talking to a mad femme then it is to you." Inferno snapped, frustrated. He hated it when Red Alert would say something that he couldn't hear, and then claim it was nothing, when it was obviously something.

"Why do you go after so many different femme's anyways?" Red Alert said, in an almost desperate attempt to draw Inferno off from himself. "It's like you're desperate or something."

Inferno opened his mouth, and closed it. How was he to explain this to the paranoid security director? "Well, I suppose I am, because the one I love is unattainable."

Red Alert froze. "So, you love someone, but they don't return it?" It was an innocent question, but Inferno sighed.

"I don't see how they can."

"What are they like?" Red Alert asked, curious.

"Well…" Inferno stared hard at Red Alert, phrasing his answer just right. "They're strong. Very strong. Maybe not in body, but in mind. I've seen them work through problems that would cripple most other mechs. And, although they like to hide it, they're very kind, because they'll cover for others, no matter what the excuse is. Many think it's just because they want to be alone, but I think it's because they're kind. They also are very patient. I'm, not sure about their personal life, but they like to be by themselves, especially after going through something very hard."

Inferno paused, looking at Red Alert, hoping that the mech might see who he was talking about. Red Alert looked back with blank optics. "Oh."

"How about you Red," Inferno asked quickly. "Do you have somebody you like?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I have the same problem as you." Red Alert muttered, his gaze switching back to the cameras. Inferno already missed the gaze. "They are completely oblivious to some of the most obvious hints I give them. It's like they see, but don't want to acknowledge. But, I think I figured out why."

"Why?"

Red Alert shook his head, muttering softly. Inferno scowled, this was the most he had ever gotten to getting Red Alert to talk about himself. "Red, you finally talk about yourself, and then completely shut up on me. What is with that?"

"I don't feel comfortable." Red Alert confessed, shifting in his seat. "I've never talked about myself in a nonprofessional way."

Inferno stared stunned at Red Alert. This went beyond paranoia; this was something in a category of its own. "You've never talked about these sorts of things before?"

"No." Red Alert squeaked, plainly embarrassed. "I never had a friend that I could ever do that with."

"What? Why not?!" Inferno exclaimed, suddenly furious for his friend.

"Well, no one wants to get to know a glitch." Red Alert said matter of factly.

Inferno stared at his friend, dismayed. "I wanted to get to know you."

Red Alert glanced over at his friend. "I know. That's why I'm telling you."

Infernos optics locked with Red Alerts and they stared at each other. Inferno wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but he found himself moving closer, and closer to his friend.

Red Alert looked back, tensing as Inferno got close enough to touch. "Inferno, what-" His voice had gone up an optic, and he was staring with wide optics.

Inferno wanted to growl in frustration. Who was this other mech that had captured Red's spark? Were they the type to play with it until it broke? He didn't know, and probably wouldn't know unless Red Alert told him. But, truthfully, he wanted Red Alert to forget the other completely.

Red Alert looked back at him, blank innocence in his optics. Of course, Red Alert wouldn't know why Inferno was so mad. "Inferno, what are you doing?" the voice was slightly breathless, and Inferno followed impulse.

Before Red Alert had a chance to react, move or say anything in any way, Inferno had pinned the security director to the chair, his own giant arms holding down Red Alert easily. Red Alert yelped softly, and attempted to back up, but was caught.

"Inferno!" Red Alert saying his name made him smile.

"Yes Red?"

"What are you doing?" Red Alert nearly wailed this, feeling as if he had done nothing but repeat himself.

Inferno grinned, a small, wicked grin that Red Alert knew all too well. "What does it look like?"

Red Alert stammered something, a slight redness coming to his face plate. Inferno couldn't make out what Red Alert was saying, decided that he was babbling, and decided to cut him off.

Red Alert was never sure what happened next. One minute he was talking, attempting to come up with a reasonable, sensible answer to Inferno, the next he was quiet. Of course the lips that had captured his own in a soft, passionate kiss might have something to do with that.

He sat rigid, stunned beyond belief at what was happening to him. Inferno held the kiss until he heard Red Alert's fans kick in, cooling his systems. "That answer your question Red?" Inferno breathed, triumphantly viewing Red Alert's dazed face plate.

"Yes."

"Good. Now tell me who my competition is so I can go get rid of them."

Red Alert gave Inferno a slightly bemused look, slowly recovering from shock. "That might be a little hard."

"Red-"

Red Alert shook his head. "Very well, shall I let you guess?" Ignoring the fuming Inferno, Red Alert continued, "They are pyromaniacs, willing to rush into any situation and have currently confessed love to me."

Red Alert grinned at the look on Inferno's face. "You mean, you fell in love with me?"

"From the very first day I saw you."

"Wow."

"Now, however are you going to get rid of your competition?" Red Alert asked smugly. "I can't allow you to throw yourself out—"

"You know what your problem is sometimes Red, is that you think too much." Inferno said, and bent down for another kiss.

Red Alert this time enjoyed it thoroughly. When they broke off, Red Alert shifted uncomfortably underneath Inferno. "Inferno, off for a moment please."

"And if I say no?"

"Then we risk having someone walk in while we're interfacing."

Inferno glanced over at Red Alert, and decided that Red was serious. "Alright. Only lock the door though. I don't want to wait any longer."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you any longer then that." Red Alert murmured as he locked the door. Nobody, not even Prime would be able to get in now.

"Now, where were we?"

SsSsSsSsSs

I swear, the only reason why people read stories is because they want to hear the whole confession of love. Nothing else.


End file.
